the Life of Death
by Themiserableones1832
Summary: This is a collection of stories about my OC, Juliet Darkheart. OC/OC. It would make a lot more sense to read my other story, Spirit of Sacrifice, first if you want to know what the heck is going on. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this pertains to my other story, and this is a collection of one- shots about Juliet and her friends, because I could never have the patience to actually make up a story and type it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Les Miserables; they belong to Rick Riordan and Victor Hugo, respectively.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

**(This takes place a year or so after Juliet died).**

Gav was walking quickly down the street of St. Michel, keeping an eye out for the police or the National Guard (hey, you never know), when he suddenly heard tiny sobs. He peeked down the alley he had just passed, not very smart of him, and looked for the source of the noise.

Sitting on a wooden crate was a little girl, about seven years old. She had her head in her hands and was staring at the gutter at her feet.

"Hey, kid," Gav whispered, "what's the matter?"

"I- I tripped and dropped my money, now we can't buy food." The little girl started to cry harder.

"Kid- kid calm down, it'll be fine. I'll help you get more money." Gav stuttered. He was never good around kids. Or girls. Or the police. Actually, he wasn't good with people in general. Go figure.

The girl glanced at him, and he noticed that she had the same dark eyes as his old friend, Juliet. He felt a little sad, but decided to ignore it. You couldn't afford to have _feelings _on the streets.

"But the factory's closed now. How will we get it?" she asked timidly.

He winked at her. "Leave that to me."

A few hours later, Gav returned to the alley and found the little girl giggling. He grinned.

"What are you laughing' at, kid?" He asked with a smile.

The girl glanced behind him. "Nothing."

He decided to drop it, and handed her a few sous. The girl smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said shyly. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"No problem. What's your name, kid?"

She gave him another small smile. "Estelle. Do you know any stories?"

He was definitely surprised. "Uh… why?"

Estelle shrugged. "I like stories. Do you know any?" He realized that she was stalling.

He studied her. "You don't have a home, do you?" She looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry," She whispered, "you can have your money back. I just wanted to buy food."

He shook his head. "You can keep it… and, actually, I do know a story." She grinned as he sat next to her.

"Well… it's about a princess…"

"Did she have hair like me?" Estelle asked, fingering her blonde locks.

"No, this princess had red hair… but you have the same eyes as her." Gav watched as the child brightened up considerably.

"So, this princess, she hated being rich."

"She did?"

"Yes. So, she ran away, and she met a servant boy. They became best friends, and went on lots of adventures together-"

"Like what?" the girl asked eagerly.

"Well…"

Crouched behind a wooden plank in the alley, Juliet Darkheart watched the pair, and smiled.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah. I thought this would be a good story to start with. In case it wasn't obvious, Juliet was the one making Estelle laugh. Tell**

**me what you thought of this so far.**


	2. Girl talk

**AN: so this is a little before the Titan war (couple months). Juliet and Silena girl talk! Going to be boring and slightly mushy. Only slightly. I hate mush. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Les Misérables they belong to rick riordan and Victor Hugo.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Juliet Darkheart was leaning against Thalia's Pine, absently petting Peleus on the head. She was thinking about her friends from the barricades. They were all dead, of course. But her visit was coming up soon, and she couldn't wait to see them all, especially Gav. Behind her, someone cleared their throat.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Silena Beauregard asked. Juliet nodded, and the child of Aphrodite gracefully sat beside her.

"Is it true?" Silena asked.

"What?"

"You can see the future."

Juliet hesitated. "Well… that's a yes and a no. I'm not an oracle, but I can see people's fates. It's not like little glimpses of the past or future either. With a look, I can know everything about you. Your entire life flashes in front of my eyes, right up to the moment when you die."

Silena looked uneasy. "Did you look at my fate?" Juliet shook her head.

"I don't use my grandmother's powers unless it's necessary. But, sometimes, accidents happen…"

She trailed off as her eyes grew sad.

Silena decided to change the subject. "What about the other rumors? That you've been alive forever? Are they true?"

Juliet smiled slightly. "No, I've only been alive since 1821. That's pretty close to the truth of my situation, though." She stopped when she noticed Silena gaping at her. "What?" Juliet asked innocently.

"Um… exactly how many of the crazy rumors about you are true?"

Juliet shrugged. "Well, yes, I am immortal, I am cursed, I'm dead, and I do have a boyfriend. Anything else?"

Silena was no longer interested in Juliet's powers, mostly because of the last statement.

"WHAT! You have a boyfriend?! How did the Aphrodite cabin not know of this?!"

"Uh… well, Drew did."

"Why Drew?"

"She overheard me talking about him and asked if he was cute and if she could meet him. I may or may not have pointed a loaded pistol at her."

Silena laughed lightly. "So, can I meet him? What's his name?"

Juliet smiled softly, with a faraway look in her eyes. "His name is Gavroche, or Gav, he's nineteen, and…," Juliet frowned, seemingly snapping back to reality,"he's dead." She said flatly.

Silena looked at her sympathetically. "When did he die?"

"Eight years after I did. Actually, I'm supposed to visit him soon."

"What do you mean, 'visit'? Can't you just hang out with him, I mean, you ARE a death kid."

Juliet raised her eyebrows. "Death kid? Well, at least I know where I stand in this place. This is why I don't stay for more than a week."

Silena smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But really, what did you mean?"

Juliet sighed. "Well, you heard how Zeus didn't want me to be recognized by anyone who knew me?" Silena nodded. "Well, Zeus, being the prissy drama-queen that he is-" Thunder rumbled overhead. "SHUT UP!" Juliet hollered. "Anyway, he decided that I couldn't see my friends in Elysium. Especially Gav. I think he got in trouble with Lady Hera that day. I don't know, but he was in the mood to torture other people. Your mom saved the day. I guess she used her 'love radar' or whatever, but she-"

"She got him to take it back?"

Juliet winced. "Not exactly…" she brightened up for a second. "Do you like stories?"

"Well, I've managed to survive the campfire, so…"

Juliet laughed. She didn't have a sweet, soft laugh like Silena. Her laugh was loud and deep and slightly scratchy.

"Well, I know the perfect story." Juliet replied gleefully.

"Once upon a time, a young cowherd met a fairy weaver, and they fell in love. They spent every day together. The girl's father was fine with this, but soon, they forgot about their work. Her father grew angry that she had neglected her weaving and forbade them from seeing one another. He separated them on two islands, then created a huge sea between the lands to keep them apart. One day, a small magpie heard the weaver crying and took pity on her. He promised to help her see her beloved. So, every year, for one day, all the magpies in the world fly together and create a huge bridge across the sea so that the cowherd and the weaver can be together for one day."

Silena stared at her. "So, you're telling me that my mom only managed to convince Zeus to let you see your boyfriend once a year?"

"Um… pretty much. Hey, what about you? Don't you have your own mushy love story to work on?"

Silena blushed and glanced at Beckendorf, who was walking towards the forges. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Juliet raised her eyebrows again. "So, you're NOT dating Beckendorf? 'Cause then it's just sad if you're constantly staring at him with googly eyes just 'cause you won't ask him out."

Silena blushed. "Shut up! I don't even know if he likes me like that!"

"You don't? I can help ya with that." Juliet stood up.

"What are you-"

"HEY BECKENDORF!" Juliet shouted. He turned around.

"DO YOU LI- ACK!" Silena tackled Juliet to the ground then turned and waved at Beckendorf, like: 'she's fine, nothing's happening, you can go now'.

"Are you crazy?!" Silena whisper-screamed.

"That may or may not be true. I think I hit my head on a rock…"

Silena sighed, shaking her head. Juliet grinned at her mischievously. "Don't worry, I wouldn't actually tell him. But it'll all work out alright, got it?"

Silena turned around sharply. "What does that m…" she faltered when she noticed that the daughter of Thanatos had already flown off.

(2 months later)

Silena and Beckendorf strolled through Elysium, hand in hand. He turned to her. "What should we-"

He was cut off by a loud shriek. They both turned in the direction of the scream and saw a tall teenager with ratty brown hair and blue eyes running past them. There was a teenage girl slung over his shoulder. She shrieked again.

"Gav, put me down right now!"

"NEVER!" The boy shouted.

"Uh, should we do something?" Beckendorf asked uncerainly.

Silena smiled at the pair. "Nah." she said.

The boy ran over to a lake and threw the girl in. She popped up a second later.

"You are so DEAD! Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" The boy shouted as he took off running down the beach. The girl followed, laughing.

Silena grinned. "Let 'em have their fun."


	3. Nostalgia

**AN: Hello! I'm out of school 'cause of spring break, and I was bored, so I wrote another chapter. This one is pretty sad, but a little funny at the beginning. This is after the Giant war. Yes, Nico has a phone. Don't ask questions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Misérables they belong to rick riordan and Victor Hugo.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Nico was walking to the nearest McDonalds just because he felt like it and decided to stop by Juliet's alley and say hello. When he got there, however, she wasn't there.

'Eh, she's probably out collecting a soul or something.' He reasoned. He continued on his way.

(3 hours later, it was a really long line)

Nico had just crossed the border of Camp Half Blood when he heard a loud, familiar voice rambling on about freedom and singing.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" He muttered. He hesitantly walked towards the big house. On the roof, Juliet Darkheart was waving a red tablecloth and singing.

"Do you hear the people sing?

Lost in the valley of the night?

It is the music of a people

who are climbing to the light.

For the wretched of the Earth,

there is a flame that never dies.

Even the darkest night will end

and the sun will rise!"

He sighed and called up to her. "JULIET! COME DOWN!"

"NEVER!" She screamed. "I REFUSE TO MOVE UNTIL THE KING IS DEAD AND THE PEOPLE ARE FREE!" With that, she went back to her singing.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" He shouted.

"NO!" She shouted back. "BUT I'M READY TO FIGHT THE NATIONAL GUARD, AARON! GIVE ME A GUN!"

Nico facepalmed. Great. Just great.

He pulled out his emergency phone.

Message to: All contacts

Nico: 'JULIET IS ON THE BIG HOUSE ROOF SINGING AND I THINK SHE'S DRUNK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE!'

Nico: 'I NEED BACKUP OVER HERE!'

Nico: 'SHE THINKS I'M SOME GUY NAMED AARON!'

Finally, to his relief,Thalia texted back (He didn't even know she was one of his contacts, but, okay).

Thalia: 'Well, I'm with the Hunters and we're in Washington, can't help you.'

Well, that didn't help at all. Percy texted next.

Percy: 'Sorry, I'm with my mom and Paul… I also don't know who Juliet is. I think Wise-Girl is at camp, though.'

Now Annabeth texted.

Annabeth: 'I hate you.'

Nico: 'Please? I have no idea what to do. Now she's yelling for someone named Antoine to give back her cap.'

Annabeth: 'Fine. I'll be there in a minute. You owe me.'

She showed up a few minutes later, looking less than happy. You see, Juliet and Annabeth didn't get along very well. When they first met, they started discussing Les Mis, and Annabeth had said something like: 'it is one of the most well-written pieces of fiction that I have ever read, but it's a bit unrealistic'. Juliet had practically blown up in her face. It didn't end well.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, where is- nevermind, I found her." She turned to Nico. "How did she get up there?"

"She probably flew."

Annabeth nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey! I thought you were going to help me!" Nico called. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get a ladder. If you think I'm going to scale the side of the Big House, you need to be checked by a doctor."

When she came back, she propped the ladder against the side of the house and looked up hesitantly. "Do I have to…?" She asked.

Nico nodded. She sighed again and started to climb.

When she reached the top, Juliet was gone.

"Uh, Juliet…?"

Suddenly, Juliet landed right in front of her, with a rifle aimed at her head.

"Boys! The Guard is starting to climb the barricade! I'll handle this one!"

Annabeth was starting to climb back down when Juliet cocked her head to the side.

"What, Aaron? Volunteer?" She looked back at Annabeth and put away the rifle. She grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her onto the roof.

"Welcome to the barricade, then! What's ya name, kid?"

"Annabeth." She stated firmly. "My name is Annabeth. We know each other, Juliet. You need to snap out of it, right now!"

Juliet's eyes cleared for a second, then went back to the way they were.

"Well, Annabeth, we're waiting for the National Guard! That fool king thinks that we can't hold off a few brittle-boned thickheads in fancy outfits! We'll show him! Grab a gun and get ready!" With that, Juliet turned walk the perimeter of the rooftop, gun in hand.

At this point, Annabeth knew exactly what was going on. She also knew how to fix it. She glanced around the rooftop. An empty bottle of rum- Perfect! She picked it up and crept silently toward Juliet.

Apparently, Juliet's instincts from living on the street weren't totally gone, but they were too slow now. She turned around just as Annabeth smashed the bottle against her head. She passed out instantly.

(30 minutes later)

"Eugggh." Juliet groaned as she sat up. "Why does my head feel like tiny people had a rave inside it?"

"Well," Annabeth commented, "first you got completely wasted, then I hit you over the head with a glass bottle. Nothing much."

Juliet glared at her. "Yeah, nothing."

Annabeth shrugged. "So, any particular reason why you reenact the French revolution when you're drunk?" Juliet immediately straightened.

"What's it to ya?" She asked sharply.

"Just curious. Who's Aaron?"

Juliet looked away. "My friend." She said quietly.

"Is he a zombie too?"

Juliet spun around as her eyes shifted to black. "Can you at least TRY to be civil? I hate you too, but don't you DARE talk about my friends like that! UNDERSTOOD?!"

It was silent for a moment. Annabeth nodded. "I understand." Juliet's eyes switched back to blue.

"Good. And, to answer your question, he isn't undead like me. He is 100% dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Bull."

Annabeth raised her hands in defence. "Hey, if you don't want my apology-"

"It's not your apology that I don't want, it's your pity. That's a thing no street urchin wants. We're too freaking proud. It's actually quite stupid. I don't know why we're like that. Nevermind. But my point is, don't say you're sorry when you don't know what it's like."

Now Annabeth was angry. "Hey, do you have any idea how many friends I've lost in the wars-"

"Yeah I do. I reaped most of them. But that's not the point. You haven't lost them ALL."

Annabeth was still fuming from the comment about taking her friends' souls, but she knew Juliet hated her job. At least, that's what Nico said. She was also right. Annabeth hadn't lost all her friends, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that. That's the only thing she had in common with Juliet. Pride. Not really the start of a good friendship.

Juliet was silent, waiting for her to say something. Finally, she sighed.

"Hey, Juliet."

"Hm?"

"…What were their names? Your friends, I mean."

Juliet looked at her hesitantly. "I don't like to dwell on the past."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Then what was all that? Did you join the battle re-enactment club or something?"

Juliet sighed. "June sixth."

"I know the date."

"It happened on June sixth."

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. She had read the book, she knew on what day the final battle had happened. It just hadn't occurred to her that it would be just as traumatizing to Juliet as the D-day anniversary was to a WWII veteran.

Juliet took a shaky breath."Aaron… he was in charge of the whole shebang. (AN: I know, like Aaron Tivet, I would have used something else but I couldn't think of any other name that fit with the character the way that this one did. Back to the story.) He was passionate about revolution, energetic, smart, responsible… he held us all together. He saved my own life a couple times. Even though I may have stollen all the money in his pocket at one point." Annabeth smiled. "Who else?" She asked.

Juliet looked like she had her head in the clouds. "Well, let's see: Antoine, Étienne, Gabriel, Jean-"

Annabeth held up a hand. "Hang on, I'm sensing a pattern here… would you happen to be French?"

Juliet laughed with her. "I'm sorry." Annabeth said, trying to stifle her laughter. "Their names are just so…"

"French?" Juliet suggested. They both started laughing again. It wasn't all that funny, but in light of the situation, it seemed hilarious. The laughter started to die down.

"Why are all of your friends men?" Annabeth asked.

Juliet shrugged. "Well, at the time, not many people, women especially, talked to street rats."

"…Weren't there any other girls on the street?"

Juliet laughed coldly.

"Are you kidding me? Why would a mother throw away her own sweet, adorable little girl?" She spat bitterly.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm guessing you didn't have a very good realtionship with your family?"

"I loved my family." Juliet said firmly. Annabeth looked at her questioningly. "The woman that gave birth to me is not my family. The boys are my family… were my family…" Juliet trailed off, fingering her gold locket.

"Do you miss them?" Annabeth asked.

Juliet glanced at her. "More than anything. At least I still get to see them, if for only a day. Most people lose someone and never get to see them again. But there are some things you just can't let go of…"

Annabeth was silent, thinking about how she would feel if she outlived all the people she loved.

Finally she asked, "When did you find out?"

A tear ran down Juliet's cheek. "When I… when they sent me back, it was morning… I couldn't hear any gunshots. I ran to the barricade… they were just lying there, in rows… there were women in the street, wiping up all the blood…" She started to cry. Annabeth awkwardly patted her shoulder. They weren't exactly friends, if you remember. She remembered her dad taking her to see a play when she was young, before he got married. She had cried towards the end because a brave little boy had died. She had just realized that the little boy was supposed to be Juliet. She remembered something else from the play, a song…

She started to sing softly:

"Did you see them

going off to fight?

Children of the barricade

who didn't last the night.

Did you see them

Lying where they died?

Someone used to cradle them

And kiss them when they cried.

Did you see them

Lying side by side?"

Juliet voice shook as she started to sing along.

"Turning, turning, turning

Through the years.

Turning, turning, turning

through the years

Minutes into hours and the hours into years.

Nothing changes. Nothing ever can

Round about the roundabout and back where you began.

Round and round and back where you began…"

* * *

**AN: yes, I know, very sad, but I thought it would be important to understand the impact that losing her friends left on Juliet. The next one will be funny, I promise.**


	4. Cows

**AN: I was going to wait to write this, but, as I said, no school=too much free time. Humor, like I promised. This is going to seem really random. Between BoTL and TLO.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and Les Mis belong to rick riordan and Victor Hugo, not me.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Juliet Darkheart was walking home when Nico suddenly ran towards her.

"You need to see this." He said. He started to drag her down the street. She sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, Nico, can't you just tell me what it is?"

"No."

They finally stopped… in front of her alley. She sighed again.

"For God's sake, Nico. You could have just told me it was at my house."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "Just look."

She shook her head. "Fine. What…" she paused. Then she turned to Nico, eyebrows raised. "This is why you dragged me half a mile. To my house. THIS is the reason?"

"There is a COW in your alley." Nico said flatly. "Did you happen to notice that?"

"Yeah, I noticed."

He continued to stare at her. "You aren't surprised?"

"NO."

"Why not! There is a random COW in your home and you're not even surprised?!"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Nico, in my time, there were random cows EVERYWHERE. This is nothing."

He was silent for a moment.

"I think it's stuck."

"What?"

"The cow. It's stuck in the alley. It's too narrow. The cow is too fat. That thing is stuck in your house."

"Okay, for one, that THING is a cow, and it's name is Marianne."

He looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Marianne."

"…When did you name the cow?"

"About three minutes ago. Don't ask questions."

He stared at her in confusion. "Why…nevermind."

It was silent again. Finally Nico said, "So… how do we get it out?"

"What?"

"The Cow. How. Do. We. Get. It. Out?!"

"Oh, right…"

He rolled his eyes. Juliet was now deep in thought.

"Hmmm… wait, if the alley is so narrow, how did the cow get in in the first place?"

He turned towards her with a stunned look on his face. "I…I really don't know…"

They both turned at stared at the cow.

Suddenly, the cow changed into a VERY large, evil looking serpent.

"OH SHI- MARIANNE, YOU TRAITOR!"

The next day, Nico went into Camp Half Blood with dark circles under his eyes. Percy noticed the fact that he was practically sleepwalking and decided to be helpful by splashing him with a bucket of ice water.

"PERCY, WHAT THE HE-!" Percy cut him off.

"No swearing." He said. "Why do you look like the living dead?"

Nico grimaced. "You'd be surprised how… HEALTHY the living dead actually looks right now…"

Percy looked at him weirdly but decided not to comment on this piece of information. "…Okay then. Why do you look exhausted?"

"I spent all night running from a demon cow."

"…what?"

* * *

**AN: I was watching the new Les Misérables movie today and the random cow in the scene where they're building the barricades always makes me laugh. No one knows why it's there. The director just said,"There should be a cow right here."**

**Sorry. But, yeah, that was my inspiration. Hope ya liked the story.**


	5. Happy Birthday

**AN: I got bored again. This chapter is about Juliet's birthday! Yay! Now she's 200! Wait… forget that last thought. After the Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: PJO, Les Misérables, and the Goonies do not belong to me.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Juliet was bored.

While it WAS her birthday, she didn't really plan to do anything today. Since she died, she had never told anyone when her birthday was. She just didn't think it was all that important. She started to think about the day she turned eleven…

(Paris, April 9, 1821)

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, we are SO dead-"

"Gav! GET IT TOGETHER!"

The two friends ran as fast as humanly (or non-humanly…?) possible, followed by a FURIOUS Inspector.

"Why did I ever let you rope me into this?!" Gav yelled as Juliet pulled him behind a carriage in the middle of the street. "We're going to DIE!"

Juliet grabbed her friend by the shoulders and slapped him.

"GOONIES NEVER SAY DIE!"

He stared at her blankly. "Uhhh…what?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. It's a future thing. I blame Apollo."

He continued to give her a weird look for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I don't even want to know."

"Forget that! We need to get out of here! We need…we need…a strategy."

"Oh, mother of…"

A few minutes later, Gav was standing in front of an alleyway, with Juliet stationed atop a nearby building.

He glared up at her. "Hey, Jules!"

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you that there's a reason you're not Athena's child?!"

"Shut up! It'll work!"

He sighed and turned towards the Inspector. "Here we go…"

Thirty minutes and one unconscious officer of the law later, Juliet and Gav were running towards the tavern where their friends usually met.

They barged through the door to find that all the lamps had been turned off, and the tavern was completely devoid of life.

"What's…" Behind Juliet, the tavern door swung shut.

"Uh, Gav? What in God's name is going on?"

Silence.

"Gav?"

Again, there was no reply.

"Okay, that's it." Juliet muttered. She slashed her hand through the air, and all the shadows in the pitch-black room rushed out the cracks in the walls (hey, I never said it was a NICE tavern. Sheesh.) Juliet's friends were scattered throughout the tavern, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"What in the name of God is going on here?!"

Aaron stepped forward, with a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, Juliet, you seem to have forgotten the date."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do elaborate…"

Gav stepped up. "Jules, it's the ninth."

"No it's not! It's the EIGHTH! My birthday is TOMORROW!"

For a few minutes, no one said anything. Suddenly, Antoine yelled out, "Who cares! It's close enough! Why can't we all just live in peace and harmony? I love you guys!"

Juliet gave Aaron a look. "You see, this is why we don't give Antoine beer. Not even on holidays. This is why. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and celebrate your birthday."

After 2 hours, a few screaming matches, and several more drinks for Antoine (Juliet was NOT happy)

they started to open gifts. It wasn't much, just two small packages, but to Juliet, it was the most she had ever gotten.

The first package was a familiar red, white, and blue ribbon. Juliet grinned as she pinned the tricolor cockade onto her dress.

The next one was much more of a surprise. After tearing through several layers of paper, Juliet found a small, delicate, gold locket. It was shaped like a heart, and had beautiful engravings of flowers across the front.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!"

"Well, just 'thank you' would be fine." Jean muttered.

Juliet ignored him as she glared at all the boys in the room.

"Listen, Jules, we know that you hate all that fancy stuff, but it's your BIRTHDAY. Also, the revolution will be in just a few months. Don't you want something special to mark the occasion? Besides, who's going to steal from a thief? I know that the possibility of 'losing' it would be one of your arguments."

Gav took a deep breath after his lengthy explanation. Everyone braced themselves for Juliet's argument.

To their shock, Juliet ran over to Gav and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

(Present day)

Reclining atop a skyscraper, Juliet absently fidgeted with an old, rusted golden locket around her neck as she debated whether or not to visit Camp Half Blood.

'Well, I've got nothing better to do.' She thought. She leaped off the building and flew towards Long Island.

As soon as she crossed the border, who should run up to her but… Hazel?

"Hazel? What are you doing here?" Juliet asked, completely bewildered.

"No time. We need your help for something, it's an emergency!"

She grabbed Juliet's arm and started to drag her down the hill.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "What did your brother do NOW?"

Hazel gave her an amused look. "Not the time, but later I want to know what you're talking about."

"Hazel, the lights are off." Juliet reached for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they jumped out from their hiding spots. Juliet was so surprised, everyone's shadows immediately jumped up and began to attack them.

"ACK!" Percy yelled. "I never thought I would say this, but, NICO! SAVE US!"

After Juliet and Nico had calmed down the shadows, and Juliet had apologized several times, Juliet scanned over the room. Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank were all present. Then Juliet realized what had just happened.

"How."

Nico smirked. "A little revolutionary birdie told me that today was a special day."

Juliet rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "They are such idiots."

* * *

**AN: yeah… I just wanted to do something lighthearted to make up for the Shakespeare-worthy tragedy that was chapter three.**

**Tell me what you think so far!**


	6. AN

**AN: So, spring break ends tomorrow. I've been updating a lot lately because of no school, but now I think I'll have to go back to updating once a week. If I have more time, I'll update more often. So...yeah.**


	7. Songs

**AN: **

**one more story. This is set way before the books. This chapter is more about Juliet than her friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Les Misérables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

(1979)

Juliet marched confidently through the theater doors. She was honestly surprised that these demigods had even known who she was, let alone gone through the trouble of tracking her down. She was eager to see what they had come up with.

She turned into a small room and was greeted by the sight of two men hunched over a stack of papers. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

The two jumped and turned to look at her. They looked confused for a moment, then the man on the left brightened. He elbowed the other man and gave him a pointed look. The other suddenly sat a bit straighter and gave her a large smile.

"Ah, Miss Darkheart, it's an honor to have you here."

"I'm certainly honored to be here… you can call me Juliet."

The man grinned. "Well, my name is Alain Boublil, this is my associate Claude-Michel Schönberg. I truly cannot stress enough how grateful we are that you came. It is truly a privilege to meet you-"

Juliet laughed. "Monsieur, you can relax, I'm truly just flattered that you asked me to come in the first place."

Schönberg gave her a small smile. He asked Boublil to contact her because he wanted her opinion on their project. He thought that if one of the characters themselves added something, it would make their creation truly special.

"Okay, then!" Juliet said eagerly. "I take it that YOU," she pointed to Schönberg, "are a son of Apollo?"

He nodded, still smiling.

"And YOU are a child of Euterpe?"

Boublil grinned. "Nice guessing."

"Thank you. I try."

"So!" Schönberg said. "We were hoping that you could read over what we have so far, maybe you had an idea for another song…?"

Juliet grinned and mock-curtseyed. "It would be my pleasure."

As she read over the script, Juliet chatted absently with the two men.

"Have either of you ever been there? The street where it happened?"

"…Can't say that I have."

"You should go. It brings you closer to it all, especially since that's the only true historical event in the story." Juliet finished her reading.

"What did you think?" Boublil asked nervously.

"I really liked it, but I feel as though it's missing some songs. One of them you'll get the idea for later, though."

The two men glanced at each other, but decided not to comment.

"Now right here," Juliet tapped the paper, "I feel that you should add a song, to express what she's feeling. I mean, at the level that she's reached, she must have SOMETHING to say."

Schönberg thought for a moment, then nodded. "She's right. But it shouldn't be too sad, either. It should have…hope."

Juliet nodded."That sounds perfect. A song with a lot of heart in it, that's exactly the kind of music we had in my day! It will really tie the whole scene together!" She stood to leave.

"One more thing before you go." Schönberg said.

Juliet slowly sat back down. "Yes?"

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to sing the new song, when we've finished it, of course. To see how it sounds."

Juliet smiled. "It would be an honor."

Two weeks later, Juliet walked back into the theater. Schönberg proudly handed her the new script. Two new songs had been added, but she knew which one they meant to show her. She looked at them with a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect."

(Present day)

Nico was banging his head against a wall. Juliet hadn't shut up for two hours. He realized that maybe he shouldn't have told her that the 25th anniversary of Les Misérables was showing now. It would be fine, except she was only singing one song. Over and over and over again.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by…"

"JULIET, SHUT UP! IT'S THE FORTY-EIGHTH TIME YOU'VE SUNG THAT!"

Thalia grinned evilly. "Juliet, keep doing whatever you're doing."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I happen to be very proud of that song, Nico. Ya know, I happen to be the first person in the world to ever sing it."

* * *

**AN: I thought it would be nice to add in the Les Misérables musical. Tell me what you thought!**


	8. Percy meets Juliet

**AN: sorry it took so long! I've been really busy! Set after Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Misérables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Percy was trying not to curse. He was at Goode and he'd just heard that there was a HUGE dog in the park down the street. Likely Mrs. O'Leary.

The problem? He couldn't leave school.

Normally, Paul would find a way to get him out, but he had gotten sick this morning.

So here he was, calling his cousin on some teacher's phone he had borrowed, for help. Oh, and he had to whisper, because he was next to the library. Ridiculous, I know.

"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the-" The line picked up.

"What?" Nico grumbled.

"I need you to get me out of school."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed. "My dog is somehow loose and I need to bring her back to camp. Can you help me or not?"

"No."

"What!" He whisper-yelled. "Why!"

Now he could practically hear his cousin rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm being forced to spend time with my dad and my 'step-mother' for a week."

Percy sighed. "Great. Just great."

"Chill, man. I think someone's nearby who can help you out."

"…Fine."

"Good. Now leave me alone." Nico hung up the phone.

(One extremely boring half-hour later)

Percy heard someone stomping down the hallway. The classroom door suddenly flew open.

Thank gods. If he had to wait and learn about the French Revolution any longer, he would explode.

"Yo, fishboy, let's go."

He glanced up. Standing in front of him was a very disheveled girl, about eighteen. She was wearing all black except for her necklace and a flower-shaped pin on her hat.

"Excuse me," the teacher said indignantly, "you cannot just walk into my class and take one of my students. Besides, only family can take a student out of school early, Miss-"

"Juliet." The girl said flatly. "Juliet, no last name. I'm Percy's cousin. Family emergency. No time to explain. Are you ready to go?" She asked, turning to look at Percy. He raised an eyebrow at her fast-paced speech, but nodded.

"Good. Let's go. Thank you, sir, have a nice day!" She waved to the teacher who stood, dumfounded, as 'Juliet' pushed his student out the door.

"Okay." Juliet muttered. "Let's go. This place is creepy."

Percy stared at her in astonishment. "You hang out with Nico and my SCHOOL is creepy?!"

Juliet shrugged.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Juliet randomly said, "You know, I used to babysit you until you were two."

He gave her a look. "So…I take it that you're a sort of minor goddess then?"

She snorted. "I am most definitely not a goddess."

"So you're just really old?"

She glared at him. "Shut. Up."

Silence. They were almost at the exit. A stray senior waltzed past them and suddenly stopped.

"Hey." He said. His voice sounded nasally. "Haven't seen you around here." He leaned against the doors, effectively blocking the exit.

He eyed Juliet. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"F*#• off." Juliet spat. She attempted to push him aside.

Percy stepped foreword. "Listen, man, we're in a hurry. Could you move?"

The senior pondered this. "I could, but I won't. Not until I get this lovely lady's number, at least."

Percy immediately realized that the kid had crossed a line.

Juliet's eyes flashed from ice blue to black. The boy backed up a little. Before he could run, Juliet twisted his arm and pinned him against the wall.

"Listen here, Mr. Hot-Shot." She hissed. "I have been forced to spend the past three days with my douchebag father, I haven't seen my BOYFRIEND or my friends for about a year, I have a little brother that I have to get dinner for tonight, it's raining outside, and I'm supposed to give this kid a ride. I do not need some puny little high-school player trying to get my number right now. So unless you want me to break this arm, you are going to walk away. Am. I. Clear?"

The kid nodded furiously. He looked ready to bolt at any second.

"Good. Now, make like Michael and beat it."

She released the boy, who took off down the hall as fast as he could.

Percy stared at her. "I think I understand how you can hang out with Nico now."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

**AN: Hi! I've been really busy lately, but I finally updated! Yes! Hope you liked it, please review if you did. Okay, so…yeah. *awkwardness because I have nothing else to say* I'll try to update again soon. Bye.**


	9. Little Bro

**AN: So… this is the new chapter. Yeah. After Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Miserables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Juliet wanted to shoot herself.

Because the gods promised to pay more attention to their kids at the end of the titan war, she was now being forced to spend a week with her father. The god of death. Great.

This is what happened when she got to her father's residence in the Underworld:

Thanatos- "Who are you? Why are you in my home?"

Juliet- "I'm your daughter. I'm supposed to spend time with you."

Thanatos- "Which of my kids are you?"

Juliet- "…Ladies and gents, the worlds greatest father. Give him a hand."

Thanatos- "Oh, yeah. The annoying one."

That's pretty much what happened.

Now she was sitting on the floor, trying to ignore her father, who was apparently an EXTREME monarchist. Whoopee.

"I do not understand what was wrong with the way things were in Greece. Of course the world is having problems, they have gotten rid of all the kings! If they just forgot this whole 'voting' idea, everything would be fine. It is inexcusable-"

"OHMYGODSWILLYOUSHUTUP!"

Thanatos looked startled. "Excuse me?!"

Juliet huffed. "You know what I said. Royalist pig-" she muttered to herself as she stomped out the door.

As she stormed away, she walked right into Nyx.

"Sorry, Lady Nyx."

Nyx looked mildly annoyed. "Juliet, do me a favor and take this boy to your father."

Juliet looked down and saw a little three year old boy hiding behind Nyx's robe.

"Of course. But why?"

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Your father was supposed to come fetch him to spend time with his children. In fact, aren't you supposed to be with him now?"

"Yes, but the amount of stupidity he possessed was killing me."

Nyx nodded. Juliet knelt down in front of the boy.

"Hey, squirt. I'm your sister."

The boy peeked at her from behind the black fabric.

"What's ya name?"

The boy shook his head.

"No name?"

The little boy stared at her with large, black eyes. She almost laughed. He looked like a mini Nico.

"No name." The child mumbled.

"Okay, so, let's pick a name."

He looked up and her and slowly came out from behind Nyx.

"Pick?"

Juliet smiled. "Yup, pick. I'll list a bunch of names, and you tell me the one you like best, okay?"

Her brother nodded.

"Okay, let's see… what's your favorite letter?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Did you go to school?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, um…" Great, now she had to try to remember the stupid song she heard at Walmart. Hey, it's not like she went to school either!

"Um, A-"

"A!" The little boy shouted.

Juliet looked at him uncertainly. "You like letter A?"

He nodded.

"Okay, um…Aaron, Antoine, Adam…" Jeez, this was harder than she thought.

"Alabaster, Alan, Alexander, Aiden, Antony-"

"AIDEN!" He shouted. Actually, screamed in her face is more like it. She actually fell over. She had no idea toddler lungs were that strong.

"…You like Aiden? Are ya sure?"

He nodded furiously. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"…Wait, where's your mére?"

He stared at her.

"Sorry. Where's your mom?"

He shrugged. "My fwend say she's hewe."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what does this friend look like?"

His eyes lit up. "He weaws cool clothes, and I can put my awm in him! Like dis!" He ran over to a nearby shade and stuck his arm through it. The shade didn't seem to notice.

Juliet nodded. It was clear that his friend was a ghost, she wasn't sure which one. She'd have to ask Melinoe later.

"Okay, Aiden. I'm gonna take you to a really cool place. If you want to, you can stay there forever. There's horses with wings, and goat people, and kids like you and me who have special powers. Do you want ta go?"

Aiden nodded. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Juliet grinned at him and stood up. Her knees were sore from kneeling so long.

"Okay, Aiden. Just hold on to my hand, and we'll be there in a minute."

The boy gleefully snatched her hand and watched as Juliet reached towards the side of a nearby poplar tree.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Let's go!"

They ended up shadow traveling into the mess hall, actually, onto Mr. D's plate.

Juliet ignored the stares of the newer campers and waved cheerfully at Chiron, before lifting her brother off the table.

"Greetings, in-humanoids! I brought a friend!"

Sadly, Aiden had to stay with Nico. (Poor kid. Nico, not Aiden. Aiden can take care of himself.)

Random Aphrodite kids kept showing up at the door (because apparently, Aiden was 'cute') until they all got sick of it. Nico left to convince Piper to rally her siblings while Juliet built a rather impressive barricade outside the cabin. That last part hadn't been part of the plan, but hey, it did the trick.

Then Juliet left for the night and promised Aiden she'd come back later.

The next day, she walked across the border and what's the first thing she saw?

Aiden playing tag with a skeleton. Nico was just sitting under a tree watching them.

"God d- Nico! Where did he get a skeleton?!"

He lazily glanced up at her before returning his attention to the pair.

"Where do you think?"

"And why couldn't he just play with some of the younger campers? The kid playing basketball over there is, like, five!"

He shrugged. "They decided to keep there distance."

Juliet sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And you gave him a skeleton?"

"Yep."

Aiden spotted her. "Juwie!" He shouted.

Nico snickered.

"Shut the hell up, Nico."

Aiden hugged her legs. "Juwie! Can I go howme now?"

She pried him off her. "Why? Don't you like it here?"

Aiden shook his head. "No. No one want to pway with me. The horsies don like me too."

Nico glanced at Juliet. "Can you understand him? Cause I thought I heard him say 'blood' yesterday, but I was probably wrong."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Yes, I understand him. You need to spend more time around children."

"No, I do not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye- Aiden, what are you doing?"

Aiden had decided to entertain himself by playing with Juliet's hair.

"I'm pwaying."

Juliet carefully disentangled his hands from her hair, then picked him up.

"Okay, kid. Let's talk to the horse man."

In the end, Aiden wanted to stay in the abandoned house he had originally lived in. Chiron said it was fine on one condition. The deal was that he could stay there if Juliet would check on him once in a while.

Okay, then.

"Juliet." Chiron called as she was leaving the big house. "Your father Iris-messaged me. He said something about Napoleon?"

"Bloody royalist scum." Juliet muttered as she stormed out the door, leaving Chiron in total confusion.

* * *

**AN: So, that's Juliet's bro Aiden! Review if you liked this chapter!**


	10. Gag Reel

**AN: So, I got this idea from Rainbow Lagoon's story 'Bloopers!' (You should read it, it's funny). Purely humor. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Les Miserables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

_**Ch 1**_

_Director: "And…ACTION!"_

_Gavroche: *starts walking down the street and trips over his own foot*_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Gavroche: "Hey, kid, what's the matter?"_

_Estelle: "I-I…HAHAHA!"_

_Gavroche: *Looks at the camera with a 'WTH' face* "What did I do?"_

_Estelle: "S-sorry… Juliet, stop making faces! Stop- *giggles* Sorry, I'm sorry- HAHAHAHA!"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Gavroche: *walks down the alley, money in hand*_

_Estelle: *giggling*_

_Gavroche: "Hey, kid, whatcha 'laughin at?"_

_Estelle: *doesn't stop giggling*_

_Gavroche: "Umm… Estelle?"_

_Estelle: "What?"_

_Gavroche: "That's your line."_

_Estelle: "Crap!"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "And…ACTION!"_

_Gavroche: "What's your name, kid?"_

_Estelle: "Estelle. Do you know any sujdisjhk- Sorry. Can we start that again?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Gavroche: "Well, they…"_

_*camera pans to a nearby crate*_

_Cameraman: "Um…"_

_Director: "Where'd she go?"_

_Juliet: *off camera* "Wait, is that my scene?"_

_Estelle: "Yep."_

_Gavroche: "Now we have to start all over again. Thank you so much."_

_Juliet: "Shut the BLEEP up."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_**Ch 2**_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Silena: *Sits next to Juliet*_

_Juliet: "…"_

_Silena: "…"_

_Director: "Do you need the line?"_

_Silena: "…"_

_Juliet: "Should we stop?"_

_Director: "I think so."_

_Silena: "Wait, what?" *Juliet starts laughing* "Wait, is it my line?" _

_Director: "Yeah." _

_*Juliet laughs harder*_

_Silena: *also laughing* "I thought it was HER line! Sorry, I'm sorry- HAHA!"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Silena: "Can't you just hang out with him? I mean, you are a dead kid."_

_Juliet: "Thank you for noticing."_

_Silena: "What?"_

_Juliet: "The line is 'death kid'."_

_Silena: "I know, that's what I said."_

_Juliet: "You said 'dead kid'."_

_Silena: "I did?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_*Silena tackles Juliet*_

_Silena: "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

_Juliet: "Oww… okay, I know it's part of the scene, but I actually hit my head on a rock… oww… I think my head is bleeding."_

_Silena: "Um, do we have a doctor or something on set? Apollo kid?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Beckendorf: "So, what should we…"_

_*nothing happens*_

_Beckendorf: "Um, aren't they…?"_

_Juliet: "BLEEP, I'm sorry. It's just… where the BLEEP is Gav?"_

_Director: "…"_

_Silena: "…"_

_Beckendorf: "…"_

_Juliet: "Should we cut?"_

_Director: "I think so."_

* * *

_**Ch 3**_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Nico: "JULIET! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"_

_Juliet: *slips off the roof and falls face-first* "Oops." *giggles*_

_Nico: "Uh…did you guys make sure that the bottle had water instead of rum?"_

_Props person: "Oh, BLEEP."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "And, ACTION!"_

_Annabeth: "Who's Aaron?"_

_Juliet: "My friend."_

_*Rave music starts playing*_

_Annabeth: "What…?"_

_Juliet: "What the BLEEP?"_

_*Look at each other and randomly start dancing*_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_**Ch 4**_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Juliet: "Fine. What…" *looks down the alley* "Um, it's gone."_

_Nico: "What?" *looks down alley* "Well, this isn't good."_

_*Loud roar off camera*_

_Juliet: "Son of a BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP"_

_Nico: "We should probably go kill it."_

_*both run off camera*_

_Director: "…CUT!"_

* * *

_**Ch 5**_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Gavroche: "We're going to DIE!"_

_Juliet: *slaps him* "GOONIES NEVER SAY DIE!" *bursts out laughing*_

_Gavroche: "What-?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "ACTION!"_

_Gavroche: "Jules, it's the ninth."_

_Juliet: "No it isn't! Its the NINTH! My birthday is… I screwed that up didn't I."_

_Gavroche: "Yep, you BLEEPed up."_

_*All the rebels crack up*_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Percy: "NICO! SAVE US!"_

_*shadows keep attacking them*_

_Director:"Juliet and Nico, you guys are supposed to stop the shadows."_

_Nico: "WE ARE! WE'RE TRYING!"_

_Juliet: "It's not…it's not working…BLEEP!"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_**Ch 6**_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Boublil: "Ah, Miss Darkheart, it's an honor to have you here."_

_Juliet: "…Thank you."_

_Schönberg: "That's not the line."_

_Juliet: "I know, I'm sorry, let's start over."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

**_Take 2_**

_Director: "Action!"_

_Boublil: "It's an honor to have you here."_

_Juliet: "I'm certainly…oh, BLEEP! What the BLEEP- I had it!"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

**_Take 6_**

_Director: "Action…"_

_Boublil: "It's an honor to have you here."_

_Juliet: "…I'm certainly honored to be here."_

_Director: "SCENE!" *everyone on set starts clapping*_

_Juliet: "Yes! I finally got it!"_

_Nico: *off camera* "It's a MIRACLE!"_

_Thalia: *also off camera* "Took long enough."_

_Juliet: "Shut the BLEEP up."_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Juliet: "I happen to be very proud of that song. You know, I was-"_

_Aiden: "Juwie!"_

_Nico: "Aiden, this isn't your scene."_

_Aiden: "What?"_

_Juliet: "You come in later, bro."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_**Ch 7**_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Percy: "What! Why not?"_

_Nico: "Because I'm being-"_

_Juliet: *off camera* "What the BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP-"_

_Nico: "Did anyone else notice that Juliet swears more than all of us combined?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "And, ACTION!"_

_Juliet: "Yo, squid spawn, let's go."_

_Percy: "No, that's not it."_

**_Take 2_**

_Director: "Action!"_

_Juliet: "Let's go Waterboy."_

_Percy: "Nope."_

**_Take 3_**

_Director: "Action!"_

_Juliet: "…Line…"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_**Ch 8**_

_Director: "ACTION!"_

_Thanatos: "Who are you? Who are these people with cameras in my home?"_

_Juliet: "God BLEEP, Dad."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Juliet: "Okay, Aiden, I'm gonna take you-"_

_Thanatos: *off screen* "Child, you are not dating yet, are you?"_

_Juliet: "…Hey, Aiden, wanna see dad get his arse handed to him?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Nico: *walks up to cabin and sees the barricade* "What the BLEEP?"_

_Director: "Just go with it."_

_Nico: *attempts to climb the barricade and falls off* "How the BLEEP do I climb this thing?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Nico: "…What's my line?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I wanted to do something funny. Maybe I'll make a Facebook chapter. Review if you liked this!**


	11. Worst Website Ever

**AN: I've been thinking of this chapter for a while and finally decided to type it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Miserables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

One day in the Big House…

Juliet and Nico stared blankly at the computer screen. They had been like this for over five minutes. What were they staring at? The bane of all fictional characters.

FanFiction.

Juliet had been on the website before (Les Miserables fanfiction, of course), but they had just discovered that they had their own category, which was something that they just HAD to see.

Turns out, it scarred them for life.

A few seconds later, Juliet started flipping out.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP?! WHY WOULD ANYONE THINK THAT THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN?! OH MY GOD- I'M SCARRED! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! OH, MY GOD!"

Nico was still frozen. The door suddenly swung open to reveal a very annoyed Annabeth.

"Okay. What are you doing?" She sounded calm, but it clearly meant 'Stop screaming or I will turn you into a shish-ke-bob'. Juliet really didn't want to be a shish-ke-bob. She stopped yelling. Annabeth still looked annoyed.

"Alright," Juliet said slowly, "I think you'll want to see this."

Fourteen minutes later all three of them were freaking out. Actually, four, Thalia had come in looking for Annabeth and wanted to know what they were looking at. Big mistake.

Then, who was stupid enough (or brave enough, whichever you prefer) to approach these four powerful demigods when they were all having mental breakdowns?

Yup. Who else?

Percy knocked on the door. "Um, guys…are you alright?"

"NO, WE ARE NOT ALRIGHT! DO WE LOOK ALRIGHT?!" Juliet screamed.

He stared at the four of them for a few seconds and started to back out the door. In a sudden gust of wind, it swung shut.

"Nope." Thalia said, with an evil look on her face. "You should check out this website we found- it's about you. Come on, it's interesting."

Okay, now fast forward to five minutes later.

"What does this mean?" Percy asked, staring at the screen. "OOC, OC, non-cannon, slash, lemon-what is all this?! Is this a weird code?"

Juliet shuddered at some of the 'codes'. "Trust me, some of them, you don't want to know."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. "What's wrong with words?"

"Just take my word for it, you do not-"

"Hey this story looks cool. It says it has a lemon though. I wonder what-"

Before Percy could finish, Juliet full-on flying-tackled him out of the chair.

"DON'T READ THE LEMONS!" She screamed. "IT DESTROYS YOUR MIND!"

Everyone was staring at her. No, not because she tackled him. She flying-tackles people all the time. They wanted to know what 'destroys your mind' meant.

"What does 'destroys your mind' mean?" Nico asked. (A bit redundant, I know)

Juliet shivered. "Exactly what it sounds like. Lets just look for a different story."

Everyone agreed, so they continued scrolling through the website.

"Go back!" Nico shouted. "I saw 'death'!"

"Move it, fishboy!" Juliet shoved Percy out of his seat in front of the computer, taking control of the mouse. "The death-children are reading now!"

"The life of death." Nico read slowly. "What?"

"Wait, that's Juliet's name! Juliet, I didn't know you were on this website!" Thalia shouted.

"Uh…neither did I…" Juliet said numbly. She clicked the story.

"Wait a second, this happened last week! What's going on?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What is this shi-" Juliet was cut off by Annabeth hastily covering her mouth.

"There are children in the room!" Annabeth hissed. She suddenly yanked her hand away. "Ow! She bit me!"

Juliet stuck her tongue out at her. "Then don't interrupt me. Besides, there are no kids in here. Actually, if we were going by years since birth, then _you_ and _Percy_ are the youngest!"

"Just drop it!" Nico shouted. "I want to know how something that happened last week ended up on this website!"

Annabeth and Juliet were still arguing.

"Actually, NICO is the youngest here! So STOP SWEARING!" Annabeth shouted.

"Hey!" Nico shouted. "I could out-swear all of you, except Juliet! She swears in four languages, actually."

Juliet smiled victoriously.

"No, this isn't something to be proud of! I wouldn't be surprised if Aiden was swearing already! For gods' sakes-"

They continued bickering.

"Hey," Nico whispered to his cousins, "should we get out of here while we still can?"

"Yeah, let's break for it." Thalia whispered.

Then Percy, Thalia, and Nico crept out the door as fast as they could, breaking into a run as soon as they got off the porch. Annabeth and Juliet were too busy arguing to notice.

"Let's never use the computer again." Thalia said.

"Agreed."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I really wanted to make this one. Hope you liked it. Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters! The next one's going to have Gav in it. Possibly some other revolutionaries. I don't know.**


	12. This is Gav

**AN: Some Juliet and Gav, because they're my freaking characters and I will do what I want. Also, Aiden is there too. He is six now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Miserables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Juliet sat on the grass next to her boyfriend, while simultaneously keeping one eye on her little brother, who was chasing after a butterfly.

She didn't know how, but Aphrodite and her children joined forces to convince (or threaten) Zeus into letting Gav come to the living world for Valentine's Day this year. She guessed that they had used more than a few deadly objects to reach that compromise.

They decided to go someplace rural, since Gav had really only ever been in the city. They were sitting in a meadow somewhere in America, Juliet wasn't sure where.

"Sooo," Gav sighed, "what now?"

She shrugged. They hadn't made any plans for today, and had just decided to go with the flow.

"I was really hoping a monster would show up." He grinned. "It's been a while since I've gotten into a good fight."

She shoved his shoulder. "Oh, so sparring with me this morning wasn't a good fight? Huh?"

He shoved her back. "It doesn't count as sparring when your opponent uses a gun."

She smiled and shrugged. "You can complain all you want, I still won."

Gav smiled. "How old is the squirt now?" He asked, nodding his head towards Aiden.

"He's six."

"Huh."

They watched as he gave up on the butterfly and started chasing a rabbit, laughing gleefully.

"…Are six year olds supposed to act like that? I mean, yesterday he was trying to climb walls like SpiderAiden or something."

Gav raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is SpiderAiden?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Do you remember when Poe invited us to a horror movie marathon but accidentally got superhero movies instead?"

"Yeah?"

"The dude in red and blue who climbed walls is called Spiderman."

"Oh, okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the six year old.

"Do you think that-"

Gav was interrupted by a loud boom of thunder.

"What the heck? It was so nice outside. Juliet, did you piss Zeus off again?"

Juliet smacked his arm and called Aiden over to them as they packed up their supplies.

Another boom, and a bright streak of lightning lit up the sky.

"Crap, it's getting worse." Juliet sighed, shaking her head. "Gav, I think I should take us to camp."

He shrugged. "That's fine. I want to see this place for myself, it sounds pretty cool."

Aiden grabbed her hand. The younger campers had warmed up to him a bit more, so he no longer had as much of a problem with visiting camp. Gav took her other hand.

"Okay, boys, prepare to feel like your face is falling off."

They shadow traveled onto the beach. Juliet let Aiden run off to find his friends while she told Chiron they were visiting.

Gav was stunned to see the demigods getting along so well. When they were kids, it wasn't a 'protect your kind' sort of environment. It was sort of like an 'every man for himself' type of environment. Times had really changed.

After talking to Chiron, Juliet started showing Gav around. She introduced him to some of her friends.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the other campers got curious. They weren't used to seeing Juliet so comfortable around other people, especially not a guy (other than Nico and her brother). Most of them didn't know her history, let alone that she had a boyfriend.

The Stolls, being them, were the first to confront the pair.

"Who's this guy?" Travis asked.

"This," Juliet waved her hands dramatically at Gav, "is your brother."

The three boys studied one another, before shrugging.

"They seem okay." Gav shrugged.

"Okay? We are senior councilors, meaning that we are in charge of you and the rest of our siblings." They protested.

Gav raised an eyebrow. "But, right now, you aren't the best thieves here."

Connor grinned and held up a wallet.

"Well, it appears that we stole another thief's wallet, would you look at that." Travis grinned.

Gav shook his head, grinning mischievously. "Why don't ya open it?"

Curious, they opened the wallet, finding nothing but blank slips of paper inside.

Connor's jaw dropped. "But-but there was just-"

Juliet smirked and handed Gav a wad of francs. "Here's ya money, m'sieur."

"Thank you, mam'selle. Pleasure doing business with ya."

They turned back to the brothers, who were studying them curiously. "How'd you pull that one off?"

Juliet smirked. "These old street urchins still got some tricks."

She and Gav walked away to go get Aiden.

"Nice job. I would've just stolen back the whole wallet, though."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not you. That wouldn't have been nearly as impressive."

"Hey!" Gav yelled indignantly.

"Shut it. Race ya to the beach!"

"Oh, it's on, Macbeth."

* * *

**AN: Yes! I finished it! Okay, I'll explain the nickname in the next chapter. Leave a review if you liked it!**


	13. AN 2

**AN: Hey! I am so sorry for not updating. I've had a lot of schoolwork and I'm also writing a bunch of other stories. Again, I'm really sorry, I'll have the new chapter up soon. Peace out, bros.**


	14. Care to dance?

**AN: Okay, so, I was writing the chapter about the nickname, but I really didn't want to write it, so here's a different chapter. It's a bit shorter.**

**Another important thing: So, when I made the gag reel chapter I had a lot of fun, so I decided to include a mini gag reel at the end of each chapter from now on :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Misérables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

(September 14, 1942)

"Okay, rule number one: stop stepping on his foot!" Aaron shouted.

"Sorry!" Juliet called.

Well, as if life wasn't crazy enough, one of Juliet's friends invited her to their wedding. Just one problem:

She didn't know how to dance.

"Okay, Étienne, switch. You're too tall for her to dance with…Gavroche, get up. Your turn." (Aaron was the dance instructor, because he knows everything. Allegedly.)

"Excuse me?" Gav's head shot up. "In case you forgot, I don't know how to dance either. So…no thank you." He turned back to his 'book' (he was probably planning a prank).

"Then this is an excellent opportunity for both of you to learn."

"Gav, just get over here. We'll get revenge later." Juliet called impatiently.

Gav glared at her as he got up. "We both know this won't end well."

"Come on. It's not that difficult." Aaron stared at the pair of friends who were standing in front of him. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Juliet, put one hand on his shoulder and hold his other hand."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at him and did so.

Gav still just stood there.

"Okay, now you hold her one hand and put your other hand on her waist."

"Well," Gav muttered, "this isn't awkward at all." Juliet heard him and snickered.

"Oka-"

"STOP SAYING OKAY!" Antoine yelled randomly.

Aaron glared at him for a few seconds before turning back to his two students. "Start dancing."

They started dancing…awkwardly.

"No!" They stopped. "Juliet, the man is supposed to lead." Aaron explained.

They started dancing again, but it looked very different from what their audience expected.

"Hey, I thought they couldn't dance!" Étienne whispered.

"Apparently…they lied." Antoine whispered back.

They watched, stunned, as the pair whirled around the floor gracefully like they'd been dancing their whole lives.

They could see that the two youngest members of the group were talking to each other, but couldn't hear them clearly. They only managed to catch pieces of the conversation:

"…nice…"

"…why…"

"…later…"

"…plan…"

"…like who?…"

Jean started humming a waltz.

"I think that lesson went well." Aaron stated, watching his 'students'.

Michel snorted. "As if _you_ taught them that." Another glare.

"I think that's enough." Aaron called. They didn't stop dancing.

"Hey, guys, you can stop now." Étienne yelled. The pair slowed to a stop and just stood there for a moment, whispering about something. Then Juliet turned and walked to her friends.

"Was that as bad as I thought it was?" She asked innocently.

The 'audience' just shook their heads and left.

"Well, that was rude." Gav stated, walking up next to her. "Do you think they could hear us?"

Juliet shook her head and grinned mischievously. "I hope not. Then they would know of our evil plan." She glanced at the group walking away from them. "Okay, we have about one hour until pranking time. What should we do now?"

He grinned at her and bowed, like they used to do when they mocked the bourgeois. "May I have this dance?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and shoved his shoulder. "Stop being cheesy."

"Is that a yes or no?"

She smiled. "Okay, one more dance. Then we're done."

* * *

**WAIT! THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET!**

**Gag reel- 'Care to dance?'**

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Aaron: "No! Juliet, the-" *Juliet accidentally trips Gav and falls on top of him*_

_Juliet: "Actually, I think this is the part where it gets awkward."_

_Gav: "Agreed. Can you get off me now?"_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Director: "Action!"_

_Gav: "Don't you think they heard us talking? While dancing?"_

_Juliet: "You just completely BLEEPing butchered that line."_

_Gav: "BLEEP you."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Take 2_

_Director: "ACTION!"_

_Gav: "Do you think they couldn't hear us?"_

_Juliet: "Again."_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Take 3_

_Director: "Action!"_

_Gav: "Do you think they could hear us?"_

_Juliet: "I think- ah!" *starts laughing as Gav starts banging his fist on the ground in exasperation*_

_Director: "CUT!"_

* * *

_Take 4_

_Director: "ACTION!"_

_Gav: "BLEEP it." *walks over to Juliet and kisses her*_

_*crew starts laughing and cheering*_

_Cameraman: *whistling* "Nice one, Romeo."_

_Director: *Also laughing* "Okay, one more take."_

* * *

**AN: I apologize for my tardiness. Wait, why did I use that word? I don't even think I know what that word means. Okay then, I apologize for my laziness :)**

**I am working on another story, but it will be an actual story instead of just random one-shots. It's for Teen Titans, and it does have another one of my infamous OCs in it, if you like this story go check it out, the first chapter should be up soon. Okay, I'm done advertising. **


	15. Ten Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**_10 things about Juliet _**

1. Juliet isn't her real name.

2. Gav was the one who chose her last name, Darkheart.

3. She's dead.

4. She hates her father.

5. Aiden isn't the only sibling she's ever met.

6. She thinks of Nico as a little brother.

7. She's been trapped in Tartarus once, and it was worse than dying.

8. She was once almost burned at the stake by a psychopathic witch hunter, but was rescued by her friend, who was a real witch.

9. She dated 2 guys before Gav.

10. The thing she wants more than anything in the world is to die.


End file.
